Problem: Let
\[f(a,b) = \left\{
\renewcommand{\arraystretch}{3}
\begin{array}{cl}
\dfrac{ab - a + 2}{2a} & \text{if $a + b \le 3$}, \\
\dfrac{ab - b - 2}{-2b} & \text{if $a + b > 3$}.
\end{array}
\renewcommand{\arraystretch}{1}
\right.\]Find $f(2,1) + f(2,4).$
We have that
\[f(2,1) = \frac{2 \cdot 1 - 2 + 2}{4} = \frac{1}{2},\]and
\[f(2,4) = \frac{2 \cdot 4 - 4 - 2}{-8} = -\frac{1}{4},\]so $f(2,1) + f(4,2) = \boxed{\frac{1}{4}}.$